


What A Baby

by chrystalised



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalised/pseuds/chrystalised
Relationships: OC x BTS - Relationship





	What A Baby

There was Lalisa Manoban, the prized dancer in BLACKPINK, who went by the name Lisa, rather than her full name, and came from Thailand to Korea.

Then there was Lalisa Moon, the best rapper and hip hop dancer, who went by the nickname Lala with her friends and Lalisa to the public, and was born in Korea then moved to New York when she was three, and moved back to Korea when she turned 18. 

"Lala!" Jennie said, her voice full of exasperation, shaking her sleeping friend awake. The Lalisa's were very fond of sleep. "Lisa!" Curled up on the bed was Lisa, her arms around the only girl in the group who was younger than her, eyes shut and breathing slow and quiet. "Jisoo, keep the cameras out! Lala, we're filming a Q&A today, get up!" said, her tone hushed. "One second! Lalisa and Lisa _get up_! The interviewers are coming in through this room! Why'd you sleep in the den anyway?"

"Go away, Jendeukkie," Lala groaned, turning over. 

"The cameramen are here!"

"Tell the cameramen to geosigileul ppalda," Lala said. Lisa giggled, knowing full well what she meant.

"Il-eona!" Jennie ripped the covers off of them just as Jisoo poked her head back into the room, her eyes wide with alarm. "lisa! lala! il-eona! il-eona bichna! jigeum il-eona!" 

"dangsin-eun gamhi!!" Lala said, jumping up at once. Jennie cocked a brow and Lala frowned. "biyeolhan sonyeo!" Lisa snickered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

Lala shoved her legs into a pair of baggy sweatpants, cropped tank top with the AC/DC logo, then put on a black bucket hat and a black and blue plaid flannel. Lisa had put on black sweatpants, almost identical to Lala's except for the fact that were tighter around the waist, rather than exposing her stomach and falling at the hips, a graphic AC/DC t shirt that was cropped, and a pair of fluffy socks (lala grabbed the other pair which had a unicorn horn poking out of it ). Rose, who was sitting at a desk on her phone giggled at them when she saw. 

"Idiots!" Jennie hissed as Jisoo walked back in, a look of disapproval and amusement on her face. "This way - sorry for the mess," Jisoo said in Korean to the cameramen.

" _Somebody_ ," Jennie said accusingly, looking over at Lala who was sipping on Jennie's iced tea and eating her strawberries, then at Lisa who was scrolling through her phone while sitting on the hotel bed, "decided to sleep in. We're all awake now!" Jennie turned back to the camera and the five came together. 

"Welcome back BLINKS!" Jisoo said in English. Lala sent her a smile and nudged her mouthing, "English is good!" and Jisoo smiled. Rose 

"Today we're doing a Q&A," Jennie said.

"as well as a day in the life, as requested by a BLINK from the States," Lala said, swirling the iced tea. 

"Put that down, Lal- Lalisa," Jennie corrected quickly, smiling innocently at the camera. 

"Okay, Jenduek," Lala said with an eye roll and Jisoo laughed. "Let's sit, shall we? The patio has chairs set up." Nodding, the questioner allowed Lala to lead him onto the patio. Sitting down next to Lisa, she leaned her head on her shoulder and looked imploringly at the interviewer. The cameras were directed towards the five members of BLACKPINK. 

"How are you girls doing?" The man asked politely in English. 

"Fine, thank you," Rose said politely, smiling. 

"That's lovely! Now, to get onto the first question of the interview....ah, here we go! _Lalisa, what is your life's ambition_?"

"A question just for me?" Lala asked, her eyebrows raised. "Really. I'm sorry - first - if you don't mind me asking - is this live? I don't think Jennie told me.."

"Yes, it's live, Ms. Lalisa."

Lala, biting her bottom lip, crossed her legs tighter together. 

"I think . . . I think that my life's ambition hasn't been decided. I'm 20 years old - almost 21, don't be mean Jennie -" Jennie's face morphed into a gummy smile, shaking her head. "-and I don't think that anybody, until you're older than thirty, should have their future written out for you. Of course, I love dancing and of course being a Kpop artist is one my favorite things to do, and I definitely want that included in my future, but, then you think what you'd do when you're old and wrinkly and can't move - Jisoo has to think about this a lot, considering she's so old," Jisoo scoffed and whacked her on the arm, though she was grinning. "but I don't think me, Rose, and Lisa will ever age. We're the maknaes, of course. The little kids, right Jennie? I don't think you'll be laughing when we have unblemished skin and your a wrinkly frog," Lisa holds a hand to her mouth and laughs, "With the knowledge that I will never age, I think I'll be a kpop artist until the day I die."

The interviewer laughed. "Amazing answer, Ms. Lalisa. Next we have a question for the group. _What are your biggest insecurities._ and then user requested that you answer truthfully."

Jennie's lips twisted to the side. "I think that one of my past biggest insecurities was my voice. Lala - Lalisa, sorry, she's an amazing rapper, and you can't help but feel insecure around her." Lala stood, moving towards Jennie, and plopped down in her lap, leaning her head against her shoulder. Jennie smiled. "Lalisa has so much more expierence than I do - since the age of five she was singing and dancing and she was just a little swag girl - ouch! don't hit me on the head - but Lalisa gives me tips now, on rapping." Lala, ever so teasing, kissed Jennie on the cheek. 

"Miss Jenduek, you are so much more talented than I!" She declared, jumping up and throwing her hands in the air theatrically and made jazz hands. Rose laughed.

"Sit down, Lala - I mean - uh - Lalisa."

Smiling, Lala held one finger in the air. 

"Answer the question! I shall be back!" With a dramatic curtsy, Lala jogged back into the room and ran into the kitchen. The camera followed her.

"Lisa! Did you eat my strawberry ice cream!" The camera whipped back to Lisa who stifled a giggle. "Lisa! Rose, I'm taking yours!"

"What- no! Lalisa Moon don't touch my ice cream!" Rose jumped up and ran into the house through the patio door. 

"I'm sorry," Jennie said, shaking her head. "Continue the Q&A later? We can do the day in the life of BLACKPINK now?"

Currently, Jisoo was saying, "Lalisa! Just eat mine!"

"Put it's pecan!" Lala whined. The camera moved back into the house. "Nobody likes pecan!"

" _I_ like pecan!" Jisoo objected. "I take that back! No eat my ice cream!"

"Rose! Give! Now!"

"Never!" 

Lisa screamed as Lala lunged on Rose, pushing her onto the bed that was in the den ( a room with couches, a tv, a mini kitchen, and a bed in the far corner ). 

"BLACKPINK members are getting feisty over ice cream," the interviewer says. 

"Feisty is not the word I would use!" Jisoo said exasperatedly as Rose gave up and Lala took the strawberry ice cream happily. 

"Can we all sit back down now?" Jennie said with a shake of her head. Lala nodded as Rose took the ice cream and a spoonful. Deciding on sitting downstairs, the BLACKPINK members were all sat on the couch. Jisoo was sat next to Jennie, who was at the end of the couch, and Lisa was on the opposite arm with Rose beside her, and Lala in the middle, eating the ice cream that Rose fed her with a giggle. 

"Here is a very requested question from user .blinkforlifeandafterlife (Lala stifled a laugh in her hand, swallowing the cold ice cream in her mouth ), _who gets scared the most easily_?"

Jennie looked down, forcing a smile off of her lips as she prayed not to be picked. 

"Jennie," Lala, Rose, Lisa, and Jisoo said in unison and Jennie threw her head back. 

"You?" the interviewer said. 

"Yes, it's me," Jennie stuck one hand in the air, smiling. 

"Jennie's the nervous one," Lisa said, "you never think it though, because Jennie is very . . . very _confident_ on stage ( "Confident more like as cocky as crap - okay, sorry Rose!" Lala said with a snort and Lisa grinned ) though admittedly Lala is the one with the most stage confidence. She's very cocky, this one. Very teasing. Especially with the b-"

"Nae jeon namchin yaegi hajima!" (Don't talk about my ex boyfriend) Lala chided, hitting Lisa in the arm. 

"Han myeong isang-ui jeon namja chingu, dangsin seonsu," (I think you mean ex boyfriends) Rose muttered. 

"Yah! Nae jalmos-i anin naega maelyeogjeog-iya! uli eommaga jeoleul ileohge mandeusyeoss-eoyo!" ("Not my fault, I'm attractive! Blame my mom!" )Lala said, sticking her tongue out at Rose, who just giggled and scoffed.

"Ye, ulineun dangsincheoleom geonbangjin aileul mandeun geos-e daehae dangsin-ui eomeonileul tashabnida," Jennie said playfully ("Yes, we blame her mom for making such a cheeky child")and Lala scoffed. 

"I am not cheeky! Why is this conversation even happening?"

"You are so cheeky," Jisoo muttered, grinning. "Question?"

"Next question is _Do you stan V-day_?" They asked, looking up. 

"V as in what?" Jennie asked, trying not to blush. 

"Geudeul-eun uliga segseuleulhaessneunji mudgo issseubnikka?" Lala asked bluntly (are they asking if we've had sex?). "Geudeul-i issdamyeon..." ("If it is...") Jisoo's eyes widened. 

"Yah!" She scolded. 

"What?" Then she smirked. "No, no, I was going to say that I was a virgin!"

"Were you really?" Rose muttered to her.

"No," Lala whispered back. 

"I believe that the user who asked meant V from BTS," the interviewer said.

Lala looked at him in disbelief then snorted.

"I'd prefer if they were asking about my virginity," she said, rolling her eyes. Rose whacked her on the arm. 

"You see, we don't know much about BTS-"

Lala snorted. "Yeah, you guys no nothing at _all_. It's not like you've been jamming to Blood, Sweat, and Tears for the past month at 1 in the morning," Jennie shot her a warning glare and then continued talking. 

"-since we don't know much about V from BTS, I'm afraid-"

"Oh really? Lisa, why are you letting Jennie lie? Don't you have the fattest fuck-"

"Lalisa!" Jisoo said. "Come me!" She stood and Lala shook her head. 

"Interview-"

"Now."

"Fine," with a scowl on her face, Lala stood. Jisoo grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bigger kitchen. 

"What _is_ your problem?"

"You guys are so annoying!" Lala said in the same hushed tone that Jisoo had. "It's been BTS this, BTS that, forever now! Especially from Lisa!"

Jisoo frowned. "Don't be so rude with camera there." Then, Jisoo walked back into the living room. 

"Next question from the livestream: _Which BTS member would you like to collab with most_?" Upon hearing those words, Lala stood, grabbed leftover noodles from the fridge, chopsticks, and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm not feeling very well, but don't stop the interview." she said sweetly - artificially - and her eyes lingered on Lisa for a moment, then she teared them away and forced herself up the stairs. 

After eating the leftovers and getting bored, Lala pulled out her phone. 

_V-live: Lalisa BLACKPINK starting "Bored" now_

Laying down on her stomach on the bed, she turned the phone to the side. 

"Hey guys," Lala said. "Oh, first question _Aren't you supposed to be filming live with Jennie, Lisa, Rose, and Jisoo?_ Ha, nope, I stopped because I'm not feeling well. Just ask me questions if you like! Um _\- why are you so mean? I saw you on live with BLACKPINK members and you were being rude_." Lala looked straight into the camera. "I'm ignoring your question, love. _What's your favorite color? Is it black and pink_? Hah, yes, black and pink are some of my favorite colors, but navy blue and light orange are my two all time favorites."

Looking at the phone her lips formed the words of the most asked question, _Why are you jealous of Jennie? Because she's prettier? It's your fault because you are mean girl!_ Smiling, Lala said, "I don't know why all of you people from the States have so much nerve. I'm not jealous of anyone, thank you though, user .jennieandlisa, for the amazing assessment you made by looking me over through a screen. Unfortunately for you, and fortunately for me because I don't think that I'd like to meet such a person like you, you don't know me in real life. So.. don't assume things. I haven't gone to the states yet, .jennieandlisa, but if I do, I will pray that I don't meet anyone who has enough nerve to insult me."

_@KikiDoYouIoveme: You tell her Lalisa!!_

_@jennieandlisa: this is why nobody likes lalisa! because she's mean! Jennie would be so much better on this live!_

_@Gertrude014: ^^^_

_@fairielalisa: stop being rude to her! she didn't do anything wrong_

_@jennieandlisa: just because your bias is rude_

_@wwweatme: she is rude has more nerve than you_

_@editsbyval: she has good editing resources though all her images are funny_

_@lalisasuckacock: she's a CLOWN_ 🤡🤡

_@fairielisa: no she isn't_

_@hevinthehouse: 🤡🤡🤡_

_@jasongrace0093: but she's pretty hot_

_@tyson: lisa's hotter_

_@jennieandlisa: she's the fake lalisa_

_@hevinthehouse: 🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡_

_@sexctaehyung: lisa and v would look so cute together_

_@jennieandlisa: yes they need to get together! taelice!_

Scowling, Lala said, "This is a fucking Q&A-"

"LALISA!" Jennie stormed into the room. "Turn that off! _Now_!"

"No," Lala said. 

"Lalisa, turn it off," Lisa said quietly, entering the room with Rose and Jisoo. 

Lala grunted softly, and clicked off her phone and dropped it on the bed. 

"What do you want?"

"Have you been taking your medication?" Jisoo asked.

"Medication? I don't need fucking medication!"

"You were prescribed," Rose said, sitting down next her. 

"It's for your PTSD, you need it," Jisoo chimed in, rummaging through Lala's drawers in her room. 

"I they're at the studio," Lala said. "We can get them when we go tomorrow-"

"Lala. We have to tell you something," Jennie looked nervous now.

"Oh, what?" 

"Were - um - were actually going to film with BTS tomorrow. Lisa was talking about how it would be cool to collaborate with Suga and Jungkook and the interviewer said it loudly to the camera and than our manager just talked to us and he said that we were going to film that he sorted it out with the manager of BTS and Lisa said that it was only because hse told them and she's really excited but we don't want you to get mad so she stopped being happy but I think she's happy ("Stop exposing me!" Lisa hissed.) and very excited because she told them that she wanted to work with Suga and Jungkook and now she's going to get to and she was screaming with joy a second ago-"

Lala clenched her jaw. "Of course she was." Lala said quietly, rolling her eyes to avoid looking hurt. "Can never shut up about BTS anyway. Just go get engaged to them!"

"What? That's not-"

"Yeah? Fuck you," Lala spat, "Now can you all get the fuck out?"

Jisoo grabbed the hands of Rose and Lisa while Jennie walked out immediately. 

Then, Lala ran over to her drawer and pulled out a pack of pills from under her sweatshirt that was folded in there.

_Anti-Depression Pills_

She looked at them, winced, then put them down, tears stinging her eyes.

_I don't need them yet._

But that word was there, always, haunting her: _yet_.

volume_up


End file.
